


Seeker Sky Song

by Ratha



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Poetry, Seeker Trines, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha/pseuds/Ratha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Seeker's thoughts on the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker Sky Song

The Sky is my home,  
Where'er I may roam.  
The wind is my lover,  
It carries me far,  
It spirals me high,  
Caresses my wings  
Until my frame sings.  
My home is the Sky,  
No matter the star.

The Sky is my home,  
Where'er I may roam.  
Where I fly forever free,  
Unmatched in speed.  
Where lightning gives me thrill,  
When it lights up the dark  
With the pulse of my Spark,  
Eternal and never still,  
Always everything I need.


End file.
